Ceiling panels impart architectural value, acoustical absorbency and attenuation, and/or utilitarian functions to building interiors. Typically, ceiling panels may be used in public areas that require noise control, such as in office buildings, department stores, hospitals, hotels, auditoriums, airports, restaurants, libraries, classrooms, theaters, cinemas, and some residential buildings.
Desirable acoustical absorbency and attenuation can be achieved by creating a ceiling panels that exhibits sufficient airflow through the panel. Achieving desirable airflow through the ceiling panel tends to be difficult when balanced against the need to bond individual layers of a multi-layered ceiling panel—such as one having a base substrate and a decorative scrim. Coupling the base substrate and decorative scrim can be achieved by applying an adhesive there-between, however, the adhesive degrades the amount of airflow through the ceiling panel as well as increases flammability risks. Thus, there is a need for a ceiling panel that can not only provide adequate adhesive bonding between multiple layers, but also does not substantially degrade airflow through the ceiling panel while also not increasing risk of flammability or necessitating excessive amounts of fire-retardant.